


Dernhelm

by stardreamer



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5751103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardreamer/pseuds/stardreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"All your words are but to say: you are a woman, and your part is in the house. But when the men have died in battle and honor, you have leave to be burned in the house, for the men will need it no more. But I am of the House of Eorl and not a serving-woman. I can ride and wield blade, and I do not fear either pain or death."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dernhelm

When Lord Aragorn and his company had disappeared on the first stage of his fated journey to the Paths of the Dead, the Lady Éowyn returned, white-faced and stricken, to the hold of Dunharrow and sat there for some time, deep in thought. Then she arose and made her way to the armory; Lord Aragorn had charged her to select those things they had which might be useful for the Halfling. Halwine the Swordmaster was there, the father of Hama who had fallen at Helm's Deep. He was too old now to ride out himself, but yet in charge of the armory and the training of fighters. He had trained her, and they still shared a bond as teacher and student. 

When she had chosen gear for Meriadoc and sent it to be conditioned, Éowyn turned to Halwine and said, "I am heart-sore and in need of counsel." 

"What troubles you, my lady?" 

She would not speak of her feelings for Lord Aragorn; that was a private matter, though it bore on what she wanted to say. "As you know, the King is riding for Gondor as soon as may be. I dreamed last night that it was my fate to travel the same path, that there is something I am called to do there, though my life itself be the cost," she said. "And yet Lord Aragorn spoke truly, that the care of this Hold has been left in my charge, and I am not free to walk away from it. Furthermore, the King would never allow me to ride openly with him; this argument we have already had, and he would brook no resistance of mine." 

Halwine smiled unexpectedly. "This puzzle comes in two parts, and the first part is perhaps not so difficult of solution as you think," he said. "For if you have charge here, you have also the right to delegate someone else to take that charge." 

Éowyn turned that idea over in her mind, and saw no flaw in it. "That is so," she said. "Halwine, you are cunning in battle-craft and seasoned in force of arms, and well able to order the defenses here should there be need. Will you accept this charge and fulfill it in my name?" 

"Aye, my lady." He bowed deeply to her. 

"Yet there is still the second part of the puzzle to solve," she said. "For I shall have to ride in an _éored_ , and cannot do so without the knowledge and acquiescence of its marshal. My brother Éomer leads the first _éored_ , and though he might feel for my plight, I am loath to ask this favor of him. Elfhelm leads the second _éored_ , and Grimbold the third. I am inclined to approach Elfhelm; is there any reason you know that I should not?" 

"No, my lady," he replied. "Indeed, it is he whom I would have suggested; he is well aware of your skill with a sword." 

Éowyn nodded. "It shall be so," she said. "My thanks for your ear and your counsel." 

"It is ever my honor to serve the House of Eorl," said Halwine, "and it would be a grave loss were your skills never to be tried in the field. I have thought thus for many years." 

Éowyn returned once more to the hold, where she spent some time making preparations. Armor she had, and weapons, and clothing which would pass muster among the Riders if she kept her hair covered; these were all made ready and put aside. She sent for parchment, pen and ink, and composed a scroll naming Halwine as her duly-appointed deputy and charging all to obey his commands as they would her own. This she sealed with her personal seal, and rolled and tied it so that none would espy it betimes. 

When the King and his entourage arrived, it was easy enough to take the scroll down to the armory and give it to Halwine, unnoticed amid all the activity. By fortunate coincidence, Elfhelm was there as well. "Walk with me a while, if you please," Éowyn said to him. 

"Certainly, my lady," he responded, and they walked away from the bustle of Hold and camp. When they had gone a little distance, he asked, "How may I serve you?" 

Éowyn chose to state her case directly. "I must ride with the muster," she said. "This is no child's fantasy of glory; I have been shown in a dream that my presence will be vital. May I join your _éored_ , unremarked, as one Rider among many?" 

He considered her gravely. "Have you designated someone to command here in your absence?" he asked. 

"I have," she said. "Halwine is as well-qualified as I for this position, and will hold it with honor in my name." 

Elfhelm inclined his head in respect. "Then, my lady, I will be proud to have you in my _éored_. Only give me a name to call you by, and I will arrange for you to pass unremarked." 

Éowyn smiled a small, chilly smile, as one who goes toward a grim but inescapable fate. "Call me Dernhelm."

**Author's Note:**

> Tolkien didn't write this scene, because he wanted Dernhelm's big reveal to be a surprise. But Éowyn is no child, and I can't imagine that she would simply have gone running off to the war without designating someone to take the conn at Dunharrow - especially after Aragorn chided her about it - because that was the only argument against her going which made any sense at all. So I have rectified his omission.


End file.
